Tori-Bot (Mega-Composite)
|-|Coat= |-|Tracksuit= |-|Gi= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Tori-Bot, who also goes by multiple other aliases, is the fictional representation of Akira Toriyama who appears in his numerous creations, mainly including Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump and Chrono Trigger. Not much is known about him as a character, nor about his definite level of power, leaving people with mostly assumptions and speculations to go off of. However, it is commonly believed that he is transcendent to his creations by an unknown degree. Tori-Bot has made several appearances in his stories, especially Dr. Slump, most of which are in a lighthearted manner and mainly consist of gags and cameos, which also reflect his comedic personality. He is said to be the supreme ruler of his creations and is shown to be their author, being the one who controls the story and the fate of everyone within them. He also tends to break the fourth wall, jokingly referencing his editors or referencing the real world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 1-A Name: Tori-Bot, Akira Toriyama, Tori, Toripo, The Author, Toriyamarobo, Robotoriyama Origin: Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball, Chrono Trigger Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Author, Supreme Being Powers and Abilities: All abilities demonstrated throughout Dragon Ball, Dr. Slump and Chrono Trigger (Is the one true author of the aforementioned verses and if it was not for his own authority and will, none of the abilities the characters possess would have even existed to begin with. Granted Arale everything she currently knows, which may very well be applied to the rest of his creations. Should have a similar, yet far superior authority over his universes to Zen'ō), which consist of: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Teleportation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Negative Energy Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness (Is entirely aware of the his stories being fiction and has jokingly mentioned his editors, who are not fictional characters. Entered the manga panel before threatening to possibly destroy it. Should be capable of Broly, Frieza, Vegeta and Goku's feats of interacting with our world), Plot Manipulation and Destruction (Combat applicable; Has demonstrated how he draws Dr. Slump and controls its story. Is the one who granted Goku all of his abilities, whom as a kid managed to blast the manga panel), Fate Manipulation (Himself, Goku, Demigra, etc; Is the one who determines the fate of his creations, as he stated that he is the one who saved Vegeta from death, when he was originally supposed to be killed off by Goku, and resurrected Frieza for the Resurrection of F movie), Creation, Absolute Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1) and Freedom (As the author and the supreme ruler, Tori-Bot created absolutely everything in his stories completely from scratch. Thus, he predates and transcends them and should be capable of absolutely destroying them, including every single thing within them if he so desires), Complete Arsenal (Via his pen and paintbrush), Pressure Point Strikes, Toon Force (Himself, Arale, Goku; Granted Arale all of her abilities, including her Toon Force, which allows her to cut the manga panel, fart to the moon, crack the Sun and split the Earth, only for it to be perfectly fine in the next panel. Is consistently portrayed as a Gag character), Causality Manipulation (Lavos; Can create time paradoxes which nullify cause and effect), Death Manipulation (Lavos; Can summon death via the element "Grim Reaper"), Life Manipulation (Numerous gods in Dragon Ball Heroes, Lavos, God Slump, etc; Can absorb his opponent's life energy and use it to heal himself, before detonating said energy), Immortality (Types 1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 6''', '''8, 9''' and '''10; Zamasu, Lavos, Baby, etc), Regeneration (True-Godly; Zamasu; The latter was capable of regenerating from his complete erasure along with his entire timeline by Zen’ō, as evident by his presence in Conton City, where he recalls the events of DLC Pack 4, I.E: The Future Trunks Arc of Dragon Ball Super. It has been stated that the Hakai, which can negate High-Godly regeneration, would complete fail to kill Zamasu), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Towa and Demigra; Relies on the concept of hatred, though he can go-by normally without it), Void Manipulation (Demigra, Harle, Lavos; Can create non-existent objects, manipulate them, affect non-existent objects and entities, as well as kill entities on a level past non-existence, where time travel would fail return them), Attack Reflection (Is capable of reflecting any physical, energy-based, reality-warping, soul-based, time-based, void-based, intangible or incorporeal attack, and much more, though the specifics of the rest are unknown), Existence Erasure (Demigra, Lavos, Zen'ō, etc; Can erase entities to the point where they would have never existed in the first place and where they are denied the right of ever existing. Can ignore any being's ties to dimensional space as a whole), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Demigra), Probability Manipulation and One Hit Kill (Harle and Xeno Goku; Can greatly increase the chances of his attacks hitting and harming his opponent, decrease the chances of his attacks being dodged or stopped by his opponent and decrease the chances of him being hit by his opponent. "Miracle CI", which is partially responsible for this ability, can also function as a one-shot. Can freely manipulate probability), Law Manipulation (Demigra and Janemba), Mathematics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation (Xeno Goku, Vegeta, Demigra, etc), Soul Manipulation (Shroom, the Gods of Destruction, Harle, etc; Can directly attack his opponent’s soul, erase it, absorb it and destroy it), Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 6''', '''8, 9''' and '''10; Should be capable of killing any of the characters he created, including Zen'ō, Zamasu, Lavos and Baby), Regeneration Negation (True-Godly; Should be capable of killing Zamasu, along with anyone who uses his Super Soul), Resurrection Negation, Invulnerability Negation and Abstract Existence Negation (Type 1; Should be able to kill Demigra and the Zen'ō), Resistance and Immunity Negation (Lavos and Demigra; Can negate and bypass resistances and immunities to hax abilities, as well as those provided by armory. This should also be able to over rule Goku and the Omni-King's resistances to resistance and immunity negation), Durability Negation (Lavos, Goku, etc), Negation (Lavos; Can negate force-fields, attack absorption and magical resistances/defenses), Power Mimicry (Lavos , the Future Warrior, Baby, Broly, etc; Can copy hax abilities such as Soul Manipulation, True-Godly Regeneration, Paralysis and Time Manipulation to name a few. Can copy an opponent's entire skill set, beings that have been long extinct, machinery yet to be created, etc. Abilities such as absorption and possession allow him to gain all of his opponent's abilities), Power Nullification (Demigra, Lavos, Goku, etc; Can negate transformations and completely lock all of his opponent's abilities using "Omnilock" - An ability which is impossible to cure and bypasses immunities. Can drain his opponents of their energy and magic by attacking them, as well as reduce them to the point of hardly being able to stand), Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Magic, Healing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Paralysis, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Demigra, Xeno Goku, Lavos, etc; Can create pocket realities, manipulate them and dispel them), Summoning (Can summon Shenron, Super Shenron, the Grim Reaper, a UFO and Zen’ō. The latter is non-combat applicable and would be useless in a battle involving Tori-Bot. The same thing goes for both Shenrons), Fusionism (Towa; Towa was going to merge the Demon Realm with the entire multiverse. Can also fuse with others using the Metamoran Fusion Dance or the Potara Earrings, though those are non-combat applicable due to outside interference), Explosion Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation (Lavos; Can inflict blindness), Illusion Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Lavos; Can induce the Flu), Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via numerous abilities such as Kaioken x1,000,000), Statistics Reduction and Status Effect Inducement (Demigra, Lavos, Goku, etc; Can halve his opponent's speed and strength, as well as induce numerous status effects such as slowness and confusion. Abilities such as "Mutant Gas" massively decrease the opponent's defenses and attack power), BFR (Goku, Demigra, Harle, etc; Can BFR his opponents to anywhere in space-time, through time, to the nothingness beyond time, to pocket realities and to the 2nd dimension, all the while negating abilities such as Teleportation, Dimensional Travel and Time Travel), Sealing (Goku, Demigra, Lavos, etc; Can seal his opponent in time shackles, any physical container, pocket realities and the Crack of Time. Can seal all elements using Anti-Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, White and Black, as well as "Seal All"), Invisibility, Invulnerability (Zen'ō; Possibly absolute), Curse Manipulation, Self-Destruction, Duplication (Goku Black, Lavos, Demigra, etc; Can create multiple copies of himself equal to him in power and who likely possess the same abilities as him), Danmaku (Piccolo, Lavos, Goku, etc), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop and Space-Time Manipulation (Toki-Toki, Goku, Hit, etc; Possesses a complete control over space and time, superior to that of its very embodiment, and can freely manipulate it), Biological Manipulation, Can kill entities through their avatars or other incarnations of themselves (Lavos), Portal Creation (Lavos, Majin Buu, Janemba, etc), high degrees of Mind Manipulation (Demigra, the Future Warrior, Mechikabura, etc; Can take full control over numerous opponents and turn them into Time Breakers, even if they have demonstrated a resistance to Mind Manipulation), Morality Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Demigra, Ribrianne, Lavos, etc; Can force his opponents to fall in love to him and greatly alter their behavior in his favor), Possession (Baby), Transmutation (Demigra, Majin Buu, Monster Carrot, etc), Reality Warping (Lavos, Demigra, Janemba, etc), Reactive Evolution (Goku Black, Broly, Lavos, etc; Can greatly and quickly grow in power during battle. Near-death experiences would also greatly boost his power), Reactive Power Level (The Saiyans), Adaptation (Goku), Homing Attacks, Absorption (Demigra, Lavos, Shroom, etc; Can absorb his opponent's soul, absorb his opponent entirely, thus gaining all of their abilities, as well as passively absorb magic, energy, power, light, lightning, fire, water, darkness and physical attacks), Blood Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Android 21, Lavos, etc), Dream Manipulation (Lavos and Janemba; Can consume and destroy intangible things, such as dreams and thoughts across entire timelines), Magnetism Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Lavos), Indomitable Will (Goku), Will Empowerment (Goku), Precognition (Goku, Lavos, Magus, etc), Instinctive Reaction (Goku and the Angels), Clairvoyance (The Angels, Demigra, etc), Cosmic Awareness, Intangibility and Non-Corporeal (Zamasu, Lavos, Hit, etc), Non-Physical Interaction, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to: Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by a being lesser than a "God"), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Negative Energy Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Plot Destruction , Absolute Destruction, Conceptual Manipulation, Toon Force, Life Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Law Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Immortality Negation (Types 1, 2''', '''3, 4''', '''5, 6''', '''8, 9''' and '''10), Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (True-Godly), Abstract Existence Negation (Type 1), Resistance and Immunity Negation, Durability Negation, Negation, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, Gravity Manipulation, Black Hole Generation, Magic, Healing, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Paralysis, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fusionism, Explosion Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, BFR, Sealing, Danmaku, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Possession, Transmutation, Reality Warping, Reactive Evolution, Reactive Power Level, Adaptation, Homing Attacks, Absorption, Blood Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Attack Reflection Negation, Attack Reflection, Curse Manipulation, Immunity to Poison Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation, Acausality (Types 1, 3''' and '''5; Likely himself, numerous Dragon Ball characters, Lavos, etc), Transduality (Type 4'; Is the supreme ruler of his stories, transcending and predating absolutely everything within them, which would include any and all concepts at any analogue or level, such as causality, space-time, duality or logic. Is the representation of Akira Toriyama himself) 'Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Outerverse level (Views Dr. Slump as mere drawings on a book and likely also does so his other stories, as he is their supreme ruler, as well as due to his status as their author. This makes infinite cycles such as The Void and beings such as Zen'ō, Prometheus, Goku, etc. mere fiction to him. Considers Chrono Trigger to be a just another videogame. As the supreme author and creator of his continuities, Tori-Bot transcends absolutely everything within them and predates everything that exists or doesn't exist, including all concepts, dimensional spaces, characters, laws, etc. This is as a result of him being the reason why they even are to begin and due to him creating them out of absolutely nothing, making them from the ground up into stories) Speed: Omnipresent (Was stated to be capable of appearing in the oddest of places and remaining unscathed. Should be superior to Demigra's Evil Energy state, which allows him to affect numerous timelines simultaneously, as well as the concepts of time and death, which exist nearly everywhere. Was shown making a cameo appearance in the afterlife) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Immeasurable (Is far superior to Demigra, who can lift and hurl entire hyper-dimensional crystals, which contain timelines, using his telekinesis), likely Irrelevant (Is completely unbound by dimensional space) [[Joke_Battles_Wikia:Striking_Strength_Scale|'Striking Strength']]: Unknown, likely Outerversal. Durability: Unknown, likely Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite (Should completely lack the ability to fatigue at all, if not flat out transcend the concept altogether) Range: '''Outerversal '''Standard Equipment: His Pen and Paintbrush Intelligence: Omniscient (Is the supreme ruler and creator of his stories and should be as knowledgeable as the Omni-King's Absolute Sense) Weaknesses: None notable. Note: The following profiles exist: Composite Tori-Bot: https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Tori-Bot_(Canon)/ZeroTC01 Zenkaibattery1's Profile: https://character-stats-and-profiles.fandom.com/wiki/Tori-Bot_(Canon)/Zenkaibattery1 Debate Wiki's Profile: https://dragon-ball-video-game-feat.wikia.com/wiki/Tori-Bot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Tier 1Category:SuperhumansCategory:Energy UsersCategory:Energy ProjectorsCategory:Regeneration UsersCategory:ImmortalsCategory:Abstract CharactersCategory:Absolute Zero UsersCategory:Fire UsersCategory:Water UsersCategory:Light UsersCategory:Ice UsersCategory:Earth UsersCategory:Magnetism UsersCategory:Vibration UsersCategory:Disease UsersCategory:Life UsersCategory:Death UsersCategory:Existence ErasersCategory:Causality UsersCategory:Fate UsersCategory:Probability UsersCategory:Conceptual UsersCategory:Law UsersCategory:Power Nullification UsersCategory:Statistics Amplification UsersCategory:Statistics Reduction UsersCategory:Status Effect UsersCategory:Attack Reflection UsersCategory:Non-Corporeal CharactersCategory:Intangibility UsersCategory:Non-Physical Interaction UsersCategory:OmniscienceCategory:OmnipresenceCategory:Holy UsersCategory:Darkness UsersCategory:Sealing UsersCategory:BFR UsersCategory:Lower-Dimensional, Mid-Dimensional, Dimensional, Higher-Dimensional ManipulationCategory:Time TravelersCategory:Dimensional Travel UsersCategory:TeleportationCategory:TelekinesisCategory:Telepathy UsersCategory:Paralysis UsersCategory:Acausal CharactersCategory:Transdual CharactersCategory:Reactive Evolution UsersCategory:AdaptationCategory:Absorption UsersCategory:Soul UsersCategory:Regeneration Negation UsersCategory:Immortality NegationCategory:Unknown TierCategory:CharactersCategory:Male Characters Category:Serious Profiles Category:ZeroTC01's profiles Category:Mega-Composite